


Caballero de brillante armadura (Drabble)

by MinKate



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinKate/pseuds/MinKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Existen los requisitos excluyentes para ser caballero? Para Christa no parece haber ningún inconveniente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caballero de brillante armadura (Drabble)

Uno creería que para designar a alguien “mi caballero de brillante de armadura”, son requisitos excluyentes ser un ser humano de género masculino, pero a continuación veremos que esto no es así… Con ninguno de los dos requisitos.   
Aquí se hallaba Historia Reiss (o Christa Renz) frente a Reiner Braun. Por lo que era claramente observable estaban hablando. Al parecer el chico esperaba respuesta a algo, pues se mostraba muy ansioso. Pensar que se habría declarado era una suposición muy acertada.

-Esperaba una respuesta a mi pregunta, Chris… -Pero una morena recién llegada le interrumpió.

-Historia, Reiner –Corrigió cortante posicionándose a un lado de la rubia.

-Así es –dijo la de los ojos celestes, otorgándole la razón a Ymir. Luego volvió al tema principal –Y temo que mi respuesta es negativa.

-¿Por qué? Si puedo saberlo. –Preguntó el joven con un dejo de tristeza  
La bajita miró de reojo a la mujer titán, intentando en vano evitar que destruyera completamente al chico con la respuesta. Pero esto no fue suficiente para detener la lengua larga y filosa de Ymir.

-Porque no Reiner –levantó a la otra y la atrajo hacia sí –Es mí…-No puedo terminar porque la pequeña le tapó la boca.

-Porque mi caballero de brillante armadura es Ymir –Finalizo besando la frente contraria.

El chico chasqueó la lengua disgustado y se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse. “Ve a los brazos del colosal, Braun” dijo la chica alta, riendo con su varonil voz y saliendo con su chica en brazos buscando a Hanji para que le recuerde sus quehaceres, ya que el comandante estaba muy ocupado con “la esperanza de la humanidad” limpiando las habitaciones superiores.

Finalizando este bello relato vemos claramente que no es necesario ser un hombre para ser un caballero… Ni tampoco es necesario ser técnicamente un humano.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer ~ Palmaditas en la cabeza ♥


End file.
